


Good driver

by killing_kurare



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meeting, Pre-Senshi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Haruka speaks with that girl that follows her around the first time ... and is quite surprised.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- drive  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- Water

 

Haruka gets out of the car and takes a deep breath. There is nothing that can make you forget the stress of the day like the ocean, so she leans against her car and enjoys the soft breeze caressing her hair.

“You’re a real good driver,” a voice interrupts her moment of serenity.

Haruka sighs. Great, it’s that girl that keeps following her around lately. “What are you, some kind of Groupie?”

Soft laughter can be heard. “No. I’ve seen you on court and think you’re very interesting.”

“Court? Are you a driver, too?” Haruka asks.

Another chuckle. “One could say so.”

Despite previous judgment the blonde is curious. She turns her head to take a closer look at the girl. Their eyes meet and Haruka can’t help but think that hers are like the ocean: deep, blue, mysterious. Her smile mirrors these impressions, and even her hair is teal, moved by the wind like the endless waves.

Haruka snaps out of it after a moment. “So, what are you driving?” she asks, just to say something and get over her fascination.

“People,” ocean-girl states bluntly.

Haruka’s eyes widen. “People?”

“Yup,” she laughs. “I drive them _crazy_. And guess who’s my next ride.”

Haruka feels a blush creeping up her cheeks as the girl shoots her a daring smile. And though she would’ve never thought it: She really likes this attitude.

The blonde chuckles and regains her usual coolness. “So … what did you say your name was?”

 


End file.
